


The Werewolf Who Came to Tea

by snakeowls



Series: Domestic Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, Tea, drabble-ish, tea is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeowls/pseuds/snakeowls
Summary: Sirius has thoughts about his two true loves - Remus and tea.





	The Werewolf Who Came to Tea

Sirius and Remus have been together for many years and in all that time Sirius has only found one thing that he doesn’t like about Remus - his tea habits.

Remus will only drink black tea with milk and 3 sugars, and has no time for loose leaf. He claims that he can’t tell the difference between English Breakfast and pure Assam, and supermarket own-brand will do, he doesn’t care.

Sometimes he puts the milk in before the bag. Even thinking about this makes Sirius’s skin crawl.

He’ll just leave the bag to float about in the milky water for ages, stewing away, oozing out brownness. He has no preference for strength and will drink anything that he’s offered - pale milky horror or tarry builders' tea. He’ll get caught up in doing something - reading, writing, watching tv - and will forget about the half-finished tea, and once remembered will drink it cold. Or even worse, blast it in the microwave.

Sirius doesn't mind that his partner turns into a werewolf once a month, it’s his tea habits that make him the real monster.


End file.
